Skybrine - Noticed
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: All he wanted was for Sky to not fear him, his family. Skybrine is going insane from lack of communication from his human half Sky. He is hating being imprsioned in his mind and kept away like a crazy monster. (Another Song Fic from FNAF this one is about Skybrine. Lots of hurt not real comfort, read and review)


Pacing back and fourth, I growl a bit, I was trapped inside my own mind. Sky, as I now called myself, never liked our father. But I wish he coudl see what we could gain from it all. People would see us as what we are, and wouldn't see us as funny. I frowned, I hated being alone in here, it was craving me over the edge.

 _All I wanted was to be on the Stage. Now I'm living my dreams from inside a cage._

I looked down and sighed, my eyes gazing ahead through the eyes of my human self. He would laugh away, as if he was trying to ignore my pain. I hated being so long without having to destroy something, it was a dull craving to hear screams. But no one saw me, no one heard me, they didn't notice me.

 _Don't Looked away! Don't turn your back! Don't you dare disengage!_

I gritted my teeth, my white eyes flashed, causing Sky to rub his eyes. He knew I was angry with him, I wanted out of here! I wanted to be seen and heard, they should fear us! Not think we are some 'butter' crazed lunatic. We were powerful, we are Herobrine's son!

 _Joints are rusted, tank is empty. Now I'm running on RAGE!_

I wish Sky Wouk notice how we were not I our element, how we should be at our fathers side. Why did he fear me? He was the only one who shouldn't fear me, he should want the life I craved for. Why did he dare look away from me?

 _All alone on Nether Cove. It drove me half insane._

I wanted for everyone to know about me, I have locked up too long. Everyone looked away from my eyes, everyone didn't see the real Sky. Father would still be looking for us, Sky was a map jumper, Herobrine would be trying hard to look for us. He wanted his son to rule with him, while I wanted Sky to join willingly, I would force him if I have to!

 _Even if you'll never hear, I'll yell and scream, to ignore the pain._

I paced again and silently hoped Sky wouldn't ignore me again. My pain was clear, I was lonely, I wanted freedom! I wanted to have fun again, I wanted the heat of the flames and the smell of molted lava of my home. The dark reddish color of the Nether bricks. Deep down even Sky wanted what I remembered.

 _But I just want to be Noticed! I only crave your gaze!_

 _But when you look away, from my eyes. It sends me in a Craze!_

I gripped the chains that restricted me from my human self, locked away like a monster. I only wanted him to turn around and look at me. Sky was ignorant of me, the amount of hate and rage that was building up would unleash out of the nearest person. I knew deep down he didn't want to hurt his friends, but only if he knew the truth about them. They were all lying to him, and I coudl see it, but he never could.

 _Cause I just want you to Notice. I just want everyone to know._

 _But now my heart is dark. My bite is worse then my bark._

 _ **I just wanna put on a Show!**_

I knew for a fact Deadlox was not fully human, I could see it all over him. He was half Ender, while my father could control them, I would hurt my human side if he knew. But at least we would have to kill him or his half Wither friend TrueMU. That is if they didn't hurt us. I hurt me also the thought of hurting something that was wha thy father controlled. But Sky would never see it my way, that was what scared me.

 _All I wanted was to play a game. Even if I am trapped inside my mind._

I frowned to myself, casting my eyes down, it hurt so much. No one knew what it was liek to be alone for so many years, the anger swelling up, ready to unleash not eh sharpest thing it can. I guess Sky knew that the darkness was getting stronger. The insanity ready to swallow him whole. I didn't want to hurt my other said, I just wanted him to look at me and help me. I would make as many promises I could, just to get him to look my way!

 _You never listened. Never bothered. Never looked my way._

 _It's only fair for me to visit you and make you PAY!_

I bit my lower lip, the pain was back, I screamed to myself and glared at my human side's back. Why wouldn't he just look at me, I could tell him everything he wanted to know. I could get rid of his fears, and give him a true happiness that only family could give him! But he just kept playing his map games.

 _All alone on Nether Cove. It broke my heart in two..._

I gripped the chairs tigger, as the rattled when my hands shook with the rage I held inside me. Would he ever look my way? That question came up often, and I knew he possible never would. Not until father came for him, but how much longer could I last? My lip quivered, and I tried to shake away the feeling of hopelessness. I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't cry...

 _You never came to see me. So now I'm coming to see you!_

I quietly hummed to myself, trying to calm. My rage to run to him and stab him enough for him to finally feel my real pain. But, that wouldn't get me anywhere, just empty without the human side to talk to. Why did he have to rebel, why Sky? Did you really fear me that much? I only wanted to you look at me, to see me. I only wanted to help you, to help father also. What did I do to deserve this?

 _But I just want to be Noticed! I only crave your gaze!_

 _But when you look away, from my eyes! It sends me in a Craze!_

I turned away from him and back to the darker part of the mind. I looked over my shoulder sadly, holding me shirt where my heart was. It hurt worse now, but yelling wouldn't do me any good now. He wasn't listening to me, that that drove me farther into my insanity. I knew if this continued, he would never have any influence again over me. While I loved father, I didn't want to be too much of a monster, with no feeling. That's what I respected about human, why I wanted to keep him alive. He was our feelings, our emotions.

 _And I just you to Noticed! I jut want everyone to know!_

 _But now my heart is Dark! My Bite is worse then my Bark!_

 _ **I just wannna put on Show!**_

I looked down and could feel somethign warm and wet running from my glowing white eyes. As if sniffed and sang softly to myself, "I just want to be Noitced. I just want to be Notice. I just want to be NOTICED!" I cried out, gritted my teeth and yelling to myself in frustration. I was sick and tired of being forgotten, soon everyone would know who Skybrine was! I would make them all PAY!

 _I just wanna to put on a Show...For you..._

And I laughed insanely.

* * *

 **Song** : Noticed

 **By** : MandoPony

 **Edit Lyrics for Story** : ForestSpirit of Thunderclan

 **Disclaimer** : **I Don't Own Sky or Skybrine or the Song or Minecraft.**


End file.
